


The Tragical History of Inspector Cohen

by clari_not



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm hoping this will also help me get a better grasp of my characters' habits and speech patterns, I'm planning on introducing canon characters by chapter 2 probably, I'm starting this over, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So for now there's only ocs, as the story goes on, my writing isn't all that great either I'm sorry, no canon characters (yet), ohhhhhh boy, scrapped an old chapter i posted and making a new one, we'll get there eventually it just takes time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_not/pseuds/clari_not
Summary: Gage Cohen grew up during the Overwatch era, and once the organization fell, they felt it was their job to fill in that spot that was left behind. Sure, it resulted in them nearly dying and picking up some heavy baggage, but at least they got some neat drones out of it. They eventually manage to get back on their feet and get the attention of a few important people as a result.





	The Tragical History of Inspector Cohen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I'm not too sure what to say here aside from thanks for taking the time to look at my story! I posted one chapter of this a while ago, but I never continued with it. Now that I'm in a better frame of mind, I decided to scrap that chapter and start completely over. So I hope this isn't too disappointing haha

“I’m not getting any better…”

“These things take time, Gage- “

“It’s been a year!”

“You were shot in the head!” The doctor snapped, then took a deep breath. She stopped to think for a second, trying to piece together what she’d say next. “Listen, Gage. You are doing very well, recovery wise. You’re able to speak, read, and write again. In two languages, even!”

Gage crossed their arms and slouched. They’d heard a similar speech before, but they’d let Doctor Destine continue with her speech.

“Which is great! Your mom has been extremely helpful with your recovery, and it’s rude for you to say you’re not getting better after all she’s done for you." She continued in that optimistic tone she loved to put on. "And I understand that you’ve taken up playing the cello again. You told me that the last time you were here- “

“But what about the headaches? Seizures? When will I recover from those?” Gage asked, uncrossing their arms and pressing their arms into the exam table, causing the paper to crinkle. Gage was familiar with the sound, so familiar to the point that they hated it. They hated hospitals with their crinkly paper and that smell of disinfectant. It had an atmosphere of resignation, Gage felt. No one wanted to be at the hospital unless they were paid to be there, and even then, they weren’t too sure the workers wanted to be there either. But what did they know?

The doctor seemed to be thinking about something. “I know it must be hard for you…” She was carefully piecing a thought together. “There might be something we can give you to help with this… It’ll take some time to get everything finalized, as there’s a lot of paperwork and legal stuff involved.”

“What is it?” She sure knew how to catch Gage’s attention and keep them from storming out of the room.

“There are these drones made to be used in hospitals. They’re called Hospital Optimized Utility Nursing Drones, or H.O.U.N.D.s for short. Basically, they will help you around the house. Remind you to take your medicine, since it seems you’re not doing that. Warn you if they sense a seizure might happen. Those kinds of things.” She was typing something into her computer as she explained, pulling up information on the drones and then showing it to Gage.

“So… A service dog?” Gage asked, reading over the information. They were noticeably less tense now, as their curiosity had gotten the better of them. 

“Yes. Essentially. Although you’ll get two rather than just one. They’re still a bit new when it comes to at-home use. If you’re interested, I can get in touch with the people who can get them for you. Take some time to consider it.” She stood up from her desk and pulled a paper from her printer, handing it to Gage. It contained the information on the H.O.U.N.D.s. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Gage folded the paper and put it into their pocket. “I’ll think about it.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Jesus!” Gage stood outside of their apartment door, knocking furiously. “Jesus, are you there? I forgot my key…”

“Again?” An accented voice called out from inside. Gage could hear his footsteps from inside as he approached the door, and paused. He must have been looking through the peephole. Gage made a face at him if he was. They heard an annoyed sigh from within, and the sliding of metal as he unlocked the apartment’s door. He opened the door and returned to the kitchen, and Gage quickly entered behind him and shut the door.

“I swear Gage, if I have to glue that key to you so you stop forgetting it I won’t hesitate to do it.” He was shorter than Gage, but not by much. He had brown skin and black hair, which he kept short so that he looked nice for his job at the library. He had been working on growing out a beard, which was also well trimmed, and his brown eyes were framed behind a pair of glasses.

“I mean, would could get one of those automated locks.” Gage said.

Jesus laughed. “Like the landlord would let us do that.”

“Who cares what he has to say? It’ll spare me having to break into the apartment again.” Gage sat on the couch, propping their feet on the table.

Shortly after graduating university, Gage had come back to New Orleans to find work. They did want to live at their own place, but they knew they wouldn’t have been able to do so alone, at least not starting off. Gage looked around for a bit, eventually meeting Jesus, an English major who was also just out of college. The two of them had clicked almost instantly, and they had been roommates since. He had even been extremely patient after Gage’s incident. Plus, Gage’s parents liked him, and trusted him enough for Gage to move back in with him after they had recovered enough. Gage suspected that it was because he was responsible and would remind them about appointments and medicine, and there was the possibility Gage would listen. 

“So, how’d your appointment go?” Jesus asked, continuing with whatever he had been doing in the kitchen. If Gage had a better sense of smell they might have been able to take a good guess. 

“It was fine. Same old bullshit. ‘You’re recovering. It’ll just take a long time due to the nature of the injury’.” Gage mocked.

“I mean, she is a doctor, Gage. She might actually know better than you. And maybe taking your medicine would help, too.”

“Oh, speaking of that,” Gage said as they reached into their pocket, changing the subject. “How do you feel about dogs?”

“We’re not allowed to have pets- “

“But this isn’t a dog!” Gage jumped up and rushed to the counter, slamming the paper on the counter. “It’s a drone!” 

“So why did you ask about dogs?” Jesus didn’t turn to look at them, instead sliding a tray into the oven.

“It’s called a hook. To grab your attention. I thought you were supposed to be an English major. And they’re the closest thing we can get to a dog without getting in trouble, since that’s such an issue for you.” Gage slammed their hand on the counter again, and this time Jesus looked at them. 

“Alright, let me see…” Jesus took the paper from Gage and read over it, heading to the couch. Gage followed and sat next to him. After a minute or two of silence, Jesus spoke up. “Did you actually read over this or just skim through it?”

“Why?” Gage asked. They didn’t think there were any issues with it when the doctor was describing it. 

“They were made mostly for hospital use. For use at a patient’s home, they may have to make modifications depending on the reason they’re issued. In your case, brain injury. And to get you to take your medicine.”

“Just shut up about the medicine and tell me what issues you see.”

“Just… ask your doctor. See what ‘modifications’ they may need to make. It might not be major, but it won’t hurt to ask.” 

Gage rolled their eyes. “Yeah, sure thing, Papi. Let me step outside to do that.”

“Food will be ready soon, let me know what she says.”

“Yeah.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Gage? Is everything alright? You just left two hours ago.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine doc. Listen, I have a question. About the drones.”

“Alright.”

“My roommate read over the thing, and he wanted me to ask what the modifications were.”

“Oh, those? Well, in your case it would probably involve a microchip. It’s so the drones will be able to- “

“Is that all? Pft. No worries then!”

“Don’t you want to know the reasons?”

“Nah. Jesus didn’t specify that.”

“We’ll go over it if you decide to go through with this. Please, think over it, Gage.”

“Will do. Talk to you later, Destine!”

“Alright, Gage. Have a nice evening.” Gage had already hung up, and was heading back into their apartment.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
That night, Gage didn’t sleep until about one in the morning. They were met with the red carpet of the cathedral and the Collier twins standing in the choir’s section behind the preacher’s podium. They knew where this was going. A gunshot sounded, and they woke up in a cold sweat. 

2:30 AM

Gage sighed and got up. There was no point in trying to sleep, they decided. Instead, they went to the corner on their room, where there was a chair, a music stand, and a cello set up, ready to play whenever. Unfortunately, Gage wasn’t really in the mindset to play most of the time, even after they had recovered enough to be able to play, and when they did want to play, it was usually at the worst times. This was one of those times, but that wouldn’t stop them. They’d just play quietly.

Gage a few minutes into their long tones when Jesus knocked on the door. Gage stood up, carefully setting their instrument aside to open the door. 

“Gage, you’re going to wake up the neighbors. You know how they are.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Jesus looked at Gage, then at the clock. He seemed just as tired as Gage felt. “You want something?” He eventually asked. “Coffee? Cocoa?”

“…Coffee, please.”

“Alright. Let me make that, and then we can do some research on those drones of yours.”


End file.
